La moustache disparue
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Quand Watari paume sa moustache, c'est branle bas de combat dans l'équipe de L. A la recherche de la moustache disparue, les génies sont sur le coup...attention, crack assuré.


**Titre : Le moustache disparue**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Genre : humour crack à tendance yaoi**

**Note : L'histoire ne suit pas du tout la timeline. Donc soyez gentils, ne me faites pas des remarques désobligeantes sur ce point là, je suis au courant. De plus, c'est à classer dans la catégorie "délire de trois heures du matin". A ne pas prendre au sérieux, donc...**

* * *

L, Light et toute l'équipe d'enquêteurs travaillaient avec acharnement, quand soudain une porte s'ouvrît.

Watari apparût avec un chariot sur lequel il y avait la consommation quotidienne de L en pâtisserie (équivalente à consommation hebdomadaire de feuilles d'un éléphant).

C'est alors que L, doté d'un oeil de lynx (mais noir) jeta son regard affûté (pas trop quand même, sinon ça fait mal) sur le visage de Watari.

L, se mordillant l'ongle du pouce, déclara : « Tu as quelque chose de changé.....hmmmm… »

Light leva la tête et demanda d'un ton nonchalant :

- Vous avez rasé votre moustache ?

Watari afficha un air surpris et se tâta le dessus de la lèvre supérieure.

- OH MY GAWD !

Tout le monde sursauta à ce juron pour le moins étrange venant de la part du domestique qui avait toujours la prestance d'un lord anglais bien sous tout rapport.

- Putain de bordel de dieu !!!, ajouta le vieil homme en tombant à genoux (avec force craquements) et se mit à fouiller sous le chariot, frénétique, les mains tremblantes.

Light resta pétrifié par le choc pendant que L contemplait la scène, la mine pensive.

- Hmmm....je vois, fit ce dernier.

- Où est mon PUTAIN de postiche à la CON !?, s'écria Watari en se redressant.

L leva le regard sur Matsuda.

- Matsuda, dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne sommes PAS le premier avril ?

Matsuda secoua les mains devant son visage

- Mais non, ce n'est pas moi !!

Seichiro Yagami prit alors la parole.

- Mais alors QUI a bien pu commettre un crime aussi innommable ?

Watari s'était assis sur la moquette et se mit à pleurer comme un bébé.

Mogi, stoïque, lui donna un mouchoir en dentelle brodée pour se moucher.

Une lueur rougeâtre s'alluma dans les deux yeux, certes globuleux, mais ourlés de longs cils roux qui font craquer filles et garçons quand il les fait battre en cadence, tel le papillon sur le pétale d'une fleur d'orchidée (violette l'orchidée) de Light quand il clama :

- Kira bien sûr ! C'est un coup de Kira ! Il veut nous déstabilisé et nous faire nous soupçonner les uns les autres !"

L le fixa

- ...........bien pensé Light-kun.

Light se rengorgea, tout fier.

Cependant, L ajouta :

- Mais bien sûr j'y avais déjà pensé.

Light le fusilla du regard.

Le génie se tourna vers Watari.

- Bon, résumons-nous : qu'as-tu fais de ta journée ?

Watari se moucha bruyamment, puis commença son récit, la voix vacillante.

- Eh bien...je me suis levé....J'ai été dans la salle de bain, j'ai pris une douche en chantant "Like a virgin". Je me suis épilé les jambes, puis je suis allé au lavabo me brosser les dents. A ce moment là, j'avais toujours ma moustache, car je me suis souris dans le miroir. Ensuite je me suis habillé, coiffé...puis je

vous ai apporté votre petit déjeuner...

L intervînt :

- ...vers 6h. Oui, je m'en souviens. C'étais une tarte au chocolat accompagnée d'un jus d'orange et d'un yaourt à la fraise des bois. Et tu avais encore ta moustache à ce moment là"

Light, effaré, les interrompit :

- 6h du mat ?, il fronça les sourcils. POURQUOI tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

L fit tinter la chaîne qui les reliait en levant le bras.

- .....il n'y avait qu'un seul yaourt"

L'adolescent se détourna, rageur.

- Graaaah !

Watari continua son récit :

- Ensuite j'ai allumé tous les ordinateurs, j'ai fait la poussière, j'ai mis le linge sale dans la machine à laver - au fait, L, je n'ai pas retrouvé votre caleçon bleu avec des petits soleil que vous portiez mardi....?

L baissa les yeux sur la religieuse au café qu'il s'apprêtait à déguster et répondit tranquillement :

- Je l'ai jeté après que Light-kun me l'ait retiré sauvagement pour me...

Light le coupa, rouge pivoine.

- Oui boooon, et ensuite Watari, vous avez fait quoi ?"

Watari ouvrit de grands yeux et poursuivit :

- J'ai commandé une tonne de carrés de sucre à l'épicerie, après j'ai passé l'aspirateur, j'ai mis la lessive à sécher, j'ai fait du repassage, j'ai rangé le linge, j'ai nettoyé la vaisselle sale, j'ai descendu les poubelles, puis j'ai changé les draps du lit....

Light rougit mais ne dit rien.

Watari compta sur ses doigts noueux.

- J'ai réparé une fuite d'eau sous l'évier, j'ai réglé la télé qui ne fonctionnais plus, j'ai donné une nouvelle carte de crédit à la jeune Misa pour faire les soldes...

Les enquêteurs frémirent en pensant au nombre de magasins que la jeune fille allait dévaliser avec cette carte.

Mogi hocha la tête.

- Oui, j'étais là, et vous aviez toujours votre moustache, je l'ai vu

- J'ai fait du tri dans les papiers, j'ai décollé les chewing-gum sous le bureau de Matsuda-san avec une spatule....

Matsuda se réveilla en sursaut et s'écria :

- C'est pas moi !

Nul n'y prêta attention.

Watari termina sa liste :

- ...et je me suis préparé une bonne petite tasse de thé Darjeeling avant de venir vous apporter votre collation de onze heure.

Et il se tût enfin.

L se mordillait toujours le pouce, la mine soucieuse.

Seichiro essuya ses lunettes et les remit en place.

- Quel problème insoluble !

La voix basse de Mogi s'éleva à son tour :

- Cette moustache doit bien être quelque part, mais où ?

Matsuda quant à lui, pleurnichait.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pas moiiiiiii !

Soudain Light s'éclaira; il venait d'avoir une idée.

- Peut-être que....

L le coupa, gravement

- Peut-être que c'est le destin.

Light prit un air contrarié.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais di...

L le coupa à nouveau :

- Les chemins de Kami-sama sont impénétrables.

Light, franchement agacé cette fois :

- Oui bon. Mais peut-être que...

Watari couvrit sa voix en clamant:

- Vous avez raison, L (il se releva) je dois reprendre ma vie comme avant.

Light se mit à trépigner comme un méchant de dessin animé.

- MAIS ECOUTEZ MOI BON SANG !!!

Pourtant personne ne sembla l'écouter.

- Ah, je te reconnais bien là Watari, dit L en souriant furtivement et en s'emparant d'une tasse de thé sur le chariot, avant que Watari ne le remporta aux cuisines, l'air abattu.

Light était encore plus abattu. Il se laissa tomber dans un siège qui fit un bruit de pet.

Son ami se tourna vers lui :

- Light-kun voyons, tu pourrais te retenir.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et soudain…

- WATARI !

Watari, sur le seuil, se retourna.

- Qu'y a-t-il, L ?

- Je sais ce qui est arrivé.

Tout le monde se resserra autour de lui pour l'écouter attentivement, frémissant d'impatience de voir le mystère résolu.

L prononça :

- Je te vois, tu es dans la cuisine. Tu prend la théière en porcelaine de Chine turquoise avec des petits cochons roses symbolisant la fertilité dessus, et tu verses de l'eau bouillante dans une tasse où repose un sachet de thé vert à la mandarine en sifflotant « Le petit bonhomme en mousse ».

Watari le regarda, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

- Comment...

L poussa son raisonnement :

- Tu poses la théière sur le chariot que tu étais en train de préparer, et tu portes la tasse à tes lèvres, harassé de fatigue et content d'absorbé ta dose de théine quotidienne…et c'est alors...

Le public retînt son souffle.

L plongea alors les doigts dans sa tasse de thé et en ressortit le postiche dégoulinant.

-....que tu perds ta moustache dont la colle se dissout à cause de la chaleur !

Watari, émerveillé, ne pût que s'exclamer :

- Oh ! MERCI L !

Il s'empara de la moustache et se la recolla de travers, puis embrassa le pauvre L sur les deux joues avec émotion, éclaboussant par dessus le marché non moins pauvre Light qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Matsuda prit un air triomphant :

- Je vous avais bien dis que ce n'était pas moi !

Et ainsi fût résolu le mystère de la moustache disparue...

Enfin.....

Pendant que tout le monde félicitait L de sa réussite, Light s'éloigna de quelque pas, l'air sombre.

Il redressa légèrement la tête. Ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais de la lueur rougeoyante et démoniaque de Kira

- La prochaine fois L.....la prochaine fois.…, murmura Kira.


End file.
